Navy Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = Amphibious, Team-Up |ability = When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean.}} Navy Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] traits, and its ability gives all [[:Category:Amphibious cards|'Amphibious' plants]], including it, +1 /+1 when it is played. Origins It is based on the plant with the same name, a variety of the common bean (Phaseolus vulgaris) native to the Americas, where it was domesticated; and the naval infantry, an infantry force that specializes in the support of naval and army operations at sea and on land (the latter is mentioned in its card description). Its appearance is a pun on "navy bean," as Navy Bean is literally a bean in a naval infantry outfit. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Team-Up' *'Ability: When played:' All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . *'Set '- Rarity: Premium - Rare Card description Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon * |3 }} Update 1.4.14 * * |4 }} Update 1.6.27 * |2 }} * |2 }} * /+1 }} Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With While Navy Bean's stats are not the best, its Amphibious and Team-Up traits make up for it, along with its useful ability. It can be used to hit the zombie hero or any Amphibious zombies, or act like an offensive . and Beta-Carrotina can use Navy Bean the most effectively, since they have access to the most Amphibious plants out of all heroes due to them also leading the class (the only other class that has plants with this trait besides Smarty), giving them access to plants such as Sting Bean, , Water Chestnut, , and Smackadamia. As for other Smarty heroes, try to have as many Amphibious plants at once, as Navy Bean will be able to boost them all and possibly wreak havoc. Keep in mind that they do not even need to be played on aquatic lanes to be boosted. The only downside is that many Amphibious plants tend to have low stats, but that is a relatively minor downside. Navy Bean can synergize well with Potted Powerhouse as Navy Bean is able to boost multiple plants at once. Since Potted Powerhouse's ability activates per boosted plant, it can gain a massive stat boost if you have many Amphibious plants on the field at once. However, this can only be done normally with Green Shadow. But regardless the Potted Powerhouse will really suprise your opponent when you pull it out, forcing a change in strategy. As it is a bean plant, Navy Bean can also activate the abilities of Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter, making them do 2 damage to your opponent and boosting Bean Counter. Against Do not be deceived by Navy Bean's base stats, as it gives itself a boost as well. This makes Navy Bean and some other Amphibious plants immune to instant-kill tricks limited to strength, such as Rocket Science and Rolling Stone, with Knockout and Slammin' Smackdown as exceptions. Even if you destroy Navy Bean, there are still the boosted Amphibious plants to deal with. The Chickening helps a little, but out of all the plants that get boosted by Navy Bean, the only plants that are destroyed are Admiral Navy Bean and Spyris. Taking them out systematically and orderly is the best option. Deadly zombies can easily destroy any of the plants, but the zombie itself is most likely going to be destroyed. If one has Zombot Sharktronic Sub, they can play a trick that damages every plant such as the aforementioned The Chickening, which will wipe out all plants. Bouncing them is never a good idea because the boost can be reused again. Gallery Trivia *Its description mentions that it was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. This may be a reference to the Newspaper Zombie's Suburban Almanac or Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, as it states that Newspaper Zombie was "*this* close" to finishing his Sudoku or crossword puzzle. *It has higher stats than Admiral Navy Bean, although its name may make some people think vice versa. *It, , and Pear Pal are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. *When one receives Navy Bean from a Premium Pack, its head is a bit bigger than what they see in its card. This is probably an oversight. *In the Spanish version of this game, it has the same name as Marine Bean, both being called "Frijol Marino" in Spanish. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Bean cards Category:Team-Up cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants